Family Portrait
by Charmedfan90
Summary: Shortly after Rogue comes to Charles Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, she starts to remember Mystique's memories of her son. Can Rogue get past her insecurities to let people in...especially a brother who would actually care about her?
1. Finding a Friend

Rogue let out a sigh as she twirled around a pencil in her fingers. She couldn't seem to focus on her schoolwork; things had been so strange since she left the Brotherhood of Mutants. Granted she was very grateful to be in a place that accepts her, and even better people who know actually how to clean up after themselves. She tucked a strand of her white streak behind her ear, and looked out the window at the younger X-Men playing around with a Frisbee. She was like a nobody even around here, but she knew that she couldn't be with the Brotherhood either. There was a knock on her door, and she looked up in surprise. She went to the door, and looked at the "popular" girl who was on the other side. "Hey Rogue,"

The brunette resisted the urge to roll her eyes, "No thaunks," she said, her southern accent, throwing the poor girl off. Jean Grey sighed; Rogue clearly wanted to be friends with some people here, but she just couldn't let down her walls.

"Well if you change your mind..." Jean said, walking away from the Southern Belle's room. She closed her door, and went back to the unfinished homework. As she sat down, she heard a bamf noise. Her green eyes turned to her window and saw Kurt Wagner there. She had a flash of when she had grabbed a hold of Mystique. Seeing a baby who had a very familiar looking tail, and yellow eyes, full of innocence. She saw a blond woman holding the baby, and she formed into Mystique.

"What the hell is going on?" she murmured to herself. Kurt must have heard that and he turned around to knock on her window. She jumped, finally being shocked out of her flash down memory lane. He opened up her window, and his eyes shown kindness as he approached her.

"Are you doing alright?" he asked softly.

"Ah'm fine," she said, stepping away from him. He normally wouldn't want to push people into talking with him, but he had a feeling she really did want to open up to somebody. He tossed the frisbee down, and looked at her. "Ah said Ah'm fine, now back off," she said to him, taking a couple steps back.

"Sounds like you are trying to convince yourself," he said to her.

"Buzz off blue boy," she snapped at him, heading towards her bed. He grabbed her arm, and before he realized that he had accidentally touched her skin. She gasped, and immediately pulled her arm away and saw him sway a little. She grabbed onto his arm with a gloved hand, and led him to the bed. "Ah'm sorry," she murmured to him, as she tried to focus on her own memories. She saw him being chased by crowds of people, and feeling of loneliness and a craving for a normal family.

"I'm ok," he said to her, "I remember the first time that it happened so..." he wheezed. She had another flash of him as a child, and of her own childhood dealing with Mystique. "Rogue..."

"Did you ever think about looking for your actual birth parents?" she questioned suddenly. That had definitely called the blue mutant off guard.

"Vhat's a personal question," he said softly, "but I vill tell you," he said, hoping that she would open up to him as well. "I did..but I never found my birth movher or favher," he said, his voice thick with emotion,"

"Ah'm sorry Kurt," she said, "that was unfair of me to ask you," she said, readjusting the sleeves on her blouse to make sure it covered all of her skin. "Look...its just hard for meh to talk about things with people," this is the most that she had ever revealed to anyone. She had this tough girl persona about her and it hardly ever broke down. "Look...you probably would prefer to have fun with the othas," she said in a soft voice.

"Its alright," Kurt said to her, "everyone needs to have a friend," he said to her.

"Friend huh?" she questioned, actually liking the sound of that for once in her life. He nodded his head with a small smile. "Thanks Kurt," she said to him.

"Ja," he murmured, finally being able to stand up. "Do you want to join the others?" he asked. She shook her head; there was no way in hell she'd play with them right now. "Okay,"

"You go have fun sugah," she said, leading him to her window.

"Its fine Rogue," he said to her, "if you want to do something-,"

"Maybe next time," she said to him, "Ah gotta finish this," she said gesturing to her math homework. Kurt disappeared with a bamf, and seconds later reappeared with his own math book.

"I should do it too," he said, "Ja wanna go to the library?" he asked, offering his hand out to her. She thought about it a moment before grabbing her homework. "I can teleport us there," he said, taking her sleeve before bamfing them to the library. She felt a rush as the swirl from the teleportation disappeared. It was quiet in the library, and Rogue welcomed the quiet. Even though they did their homework silently.

Even though it was silent, Rogue was glad for her newfound friend she found in Kurt. "Hey..." Kitty Pryde came in, "do you mind if I sit with you guys?" she asked, and Kurt looked at Rogue. She shrugged her shoulders, and Kitty sat down on the table with them. Rogue put on a set of earphones, and started blasting some music as she did her homework. Its what she did while she was the Brotherhood, it didn't seem much different over at the Institute.

"You guys know there is power practice in a couple minutes," Kitty reminded them. Rogue took out an earphone. Did he hear her correctly? Power practice? She rolled her eyes; it would actual take the ability to control your own power to go to this thing.

"I know..." Kurt said. "Its just..." he started. Rogue put a piece of gum in her mouth, and put the earphone back in her ear. She wasn't going to go; all her power did was get people hurt. "Aren't you going to come?" he asked, as he started to pack up his things.

"Why?" she asked, once again tearing off her earphones once more. "Its not like I can actively practice my power...Ah'd kill y'all if I 'practiced,' my curse," she muttered.

"Wolverine is going to kill you," Kitty said to her, phasing through the floor. Rogue just rolled her eyes. Kurt knew that the young mutant wouldn't hear the last of it ditching practice; especially with Wolverine leading on the practice.

"Rogue..." Kurt started, "I think you should go," She let out a final sigh, and nodded her head reluctantly following him out the door. It wasn't like they were going to take her seriously anyways. She rubbed her arms as they walked towards the elevator.

Rogue felt a little irritated that she had caved so easily, but then again she thought, what the hell could they have prepared for her? Kurt looked at her, and she just shook her head. She couldn't ignore the fact of Kurt's mother was from him forever. They met up with the rest of the X-Men in the Danger Room, and Rogue adjusted herself in this body hugging costume. Before Wolverine started up the program, he pulled Rogue aside. "Kid I am going to have you do something else,"

"Like what?" she asked, tying her short hair back in a messy ponytail.

"I want you to go to this part of the danger room," he said gruffly, "and the program will lead you through some hand to hand combat,"

"You want me to that?" she asked skeptically.

"Believe me, your power requires close contact, and martial arts will help prepare you...especially against foes like Mystique," Hearing her name made Rogue's blood boil. "Start it up!" he shouted above to the box in the ceiling.

Meanwhile Logan had the other X-Men doing routine power practice, dodging, evading, reflecting; the works. As they did their normal routines, Kurt couldn't help but look at Rogue as she fought. It had looked like she already had some training in some forms of fighting already. "Elf watch out!" Wolverine shouted, and Kurt instinctively teleported. "Keep your head on this!" he grunted.

Rogue was doing well with the training for a while, until suddenly the bots started to dodge more, and hit faster. Kurt once again had looked at his newfound friend and saw that she was in trouble, and getting knocked down. He teleported to her, and grabbed her before teleporting once again. The simulation ended. She shook her head, and sighed. "Thanks," she muttered, standing up. He offered a hand to help, but she smacked it away.

Kurt winced expecting the worse from Wolverine, but when the smaller man approached them he seemed impress. Not everyone refused to listen to his orders, but when they did it was for a good reason. Helping out a fellow teammate, especially one that had been formerly with the Brotherhood of Mutants was definitely a show of maturity on the blue skinned mutant's part. "Alright..." he said gruffly. The power practice was over already; Rogue was definitely surprised; though everyone had worked up a sweat. She looked towards Scott and saw him looking at Jean. Maybe he belonged with the preppy girl and not Rogue.

"Rogue...are you okay?" Kurt asked.

"Ah'm fine don't worry," she said, smiling lightly. "Look...Ah'm going to go upstairs and finish my homework..." she started to walk away, but decided she owed him a thank you. "Thanks...no one else has been this kind except for Professor Xavier," she said to him. Before he had a chance to respond, she walked out of the Danger Room. Deep down, Rogue knew that she had to tell Kurt about the memories she had taken from Mystique the night that she and Scott had fought her. He deserved to know the truth about his mother, and to know that they were almost like...siblings. She shook her head, it was for another time to tell him. She needed more proof than she had, but for now she should focus on her schoolwork like Professor X had said. Before she knew it she was in her dorm room, and she opened up her math book once again.

She finished up her homework for once and laid down on her bed. She was more tired than she thought she was; she closed her eyes and felt a fitful sleep overcome her.


	2. Explanation

_She was sprinting for all she could; she had to get away from the mob that was chasing her. The baby boy in her arms wouldn't stop crying, and she had to keep focused on running. As she started to cross the bridge, she felt herself trip. The baby flew out of her arms, and towards the river. Before the baby could make full impact, a puff of smoke surrounded the baby. He teleported onto a log, and down the river. She had no way to get to her baby, but she didn't really care altogether that much; there was still a mob after her. She skidded to a stop when she saw a man floating above her. "Its alright now.." he said, gesturing his hand and the humans chasing after her instantly were thrown back. She smiled lightly, and reverted back to her blue form..._

Rogue woke up with a gasp, clutching at her chest with labored gasps. There was a knock on her door, and she ignored the door for a couple moments. "Rogue...you okay?" she heard someone call out. Taking another deep breath she realized that it was Kitty Pryde at the door. She got up and and went to the door. "Hey.." Kitty looked concerned. "Is something wrong?" Rogue ran a hand through her short bob, and caught a glance at the mirror. Everyone was used to her heavy dark make-up covering her face, but here she was unmade and to top it all off, she looked like she was sick.

"Ah'm fine," she murmured, "It isn't time for school is it?" she asked folding her arms self-consciously.

"No...you sounded like you were in pain," Kitty said in a soft voice.

"Well...thanks..I'm going to go get ready..." she said, closing the door gently. She grabbed a set of clothes, and her toothbrush and headed towards one of the many bathrooms located on the mansion. She grabbed a quick shower, and toweled herself off. There was a knock on the door, and Rogue rolled her eyes. She quickly pulled on her clothes, and opened up the door. "What's the rush? Ah've only-," she started to snap and found herself with Jean Grey. "Ah've only been here for ten minutes. There is more than one bathroom with a shower in it," Rogue was never this snippy with anyone but Jean.

Jean seemed shocked by Rogue's attitude; she was just used to people automatically trusting and liking her the first time they see her. Granted, the first time the troubled teenager had seen Jean, she had been chased down by Mystique pretending to be the X-Men. Rogue had barely escaped with her life and than was "saved" by Mystique so she could join the Brotherhood. "I'm sorry Rogue.." Rogue sighed, and walked out of the bathroom. She dried her hair off as she walked back towards her room. She grabbed her bag, and walked towards the stairs to leave the institute.

"Hey!" someone called out, and Rogue turned around. She saw Kurt running towards her, and she slowed so he could catch up. She still couldn't believe he was wanting to be around her, but then again, she was the one holding back secrets. She nodded at him, and let a smile come to her face. "Did you end up getting your homework done?" he questioned as he started to fiddle with his morpher. Rogue took a look at him, and saw a look of disdain on his face. She wanted to ask what was bothering him, but she wasn't sure how he would react to that kind of question.

She took a deep breath, and decided to take the plunge and ask the question. "Does using that really annoy you?" she asked softly. Kurt seemed kind of surprised that she asked that, but nonetheless decided to go with it.

"In all honestly, it really does," he admitted, "I just wish that I could go out in the world without having to hide from the world," he said with a frown. "Even around here there really isn't anyone like me, to really understand what I go through everyday. They think I look better like this," he said, and he looked like any normal teenage boy. He looked saddened by seeing pale skin, and normal fingers. Rogue looked at him, and she realized that she did in some kind of way she knew how he felt. Even though it was layers of clothes that hid her, she felt his pain.

"Ah'm sorry Kurt," she apologized, "if it makes you feel better, I kind of know how you feel," she said, pulling her sleeves down to cover up her skin. "Covering myself up from the world; granted its not as bad-,"

"Rogue...its just as bad..." he murmured. She smiled lightly, and adjusted her backpack.

"You....you can call me Marie," she said with a small grin, trusting him to keep her name a secret. Kurt smiled at her. She started to head towards the bus stop, and Kurt looked at her strangely.

"Aren't you going to get a ride with Scott?" Kurt questioned curiously.

"Naw," she murmured as she saw Jean get into the car with Scott. "I tend to ride the bus," she said to him.

"You know Scott drives faster than the bus?" Kurt said, but then he bit his lip. He grabbed a hold of Rogue's wrist and teleported them behind the school. He let out a shaky breath; he wasn't used to traveling that far with his power. "I had a feeling that this would be faster..." he wheezed.

"You ok?" she questioned, having him sit down.

"I'm fine," he said, waving her off.

"Well...alright," she said softly. She sat down next to him; she wanted to tell him the truth about what she saw when she touched Mystique.

"Is something wrong Marie?" he questioned, giving her gentle look.

"Ah...Ah," she started ,and then cleared her throat, "have something to tell you," she said, rubbing her gloved hands together. "You remember when Ah fought Mystique...I got a lot of memories from her. And one of them..." she stopped, and let out sigh. "One of them Ah saw her accidentally drop a baby into a lake. "Kurt...that baby was you...and..." Kurt looked surprised, his eyes widened. "And when Ah delved further into it...Mystique morphed into multiple aliases to raise me," she had no idea why she had decided this moment to do this, but she should have known better to do that before school.

"Marie..." he murmured, "does this mean-," Rogue nodded her head, and he grabbed a hold of her hand. "I...I wish I knew sooner..."

"Why?" she questioned softly.

"Because...we both know what it is like to not have a family...it'd be nice to know that..." he couldn't bring himself to call Mystique his birth mother, "I had family all along," he seemed nervous for a moment, and let go. "You don't mind that I think that do you?" Before she could answer, the bell rang and they had to go. Rogue felt bad that she hadn't answered his question, but she knew that the Professor would get mad if they didn't make their classes on time.

Before she made into her classroom, she felt a big hand on her shoulder. She turned around and saw Blob behind her. "Get your hands off of me Blob,"

Before she knew what was happening, she felt his hand grab her covered throat. She let out a chortled gasp, and she tried to dig for her gloves to drain him. He grabbed her wrists, and she felt herself going into unconsciousness. The last thing she thought was she didn't give Kurt an answer to his question. Help Professor X, she called out with her mind, before being knocked out.....

**Hope y'all enjoyed the chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

_First of all…I am so so sorry that I have not updated this is such a long time. I know that this is a terrible excuse, but I have had massive writers block. So again I apologize, and hope that me writing this chapter will have you guys forgive me! Anyways, enough of my gibbering, hope you all enjoy!_

Slowly consciousness came to Rogue. Besides shortness of breath, and a sore throat she didn't think anymore damage had been done. She shook her head, and took a look at her surroundings. She was in a white room by herself; and she knew that Professor X had no idea where she was, at least not yet. She couldn't feel his calming presence in her mind, and she was slowly starting to freak out. There was no one else in the room, and she wondered where the hell the Blob had taken her? There were no windows in this room she was in. She walked up to the door, and found that it was locked. Being the rebellious teenager she was, she learned how to pick locks at an early age. She had a couple pins tucked inside her gloves, and began to pick it. It was an easy lock; this confused her greatly. Someone had gone through the trouble of grabbing her, why aren't they even bothering with good locks? She slowly opened up the door, checking to see if there was anyone watching the door. She snuck out of the room, and looked around. It looked really familiar; like someone was trying to make her think that she was in the Institute.

**Baywood High**

Jean Grey approached Kurt; she could feel his worry from all spots in the school. This was not something she was used to feeling from anyone; not even when her powers first activated. Her normally cool demeanor cracked for a moment; shuddering as she remembered the bad memory associated with her powers activating. "Hey," she said, trying to get his attention. Even to someone who wasn't telepathic like herself, anyone could tell his mind was somewhere else. She rolled her eyes lightly, and then tapped his mind. _Kurt_ she telepathically communicated and he jumped.

"Jean…" he said, looking sheepish. "I am sorry," he apologized.

"There is no need to apologize," she said, knowing he wanted to talk about whatever was bothering him. "What's wrong?" she questioned.

"Rogue has been missing," he said, "she hasn't been here since first period,"

"Well…she has been known to skip classes-," she started, and Kurt shot her a glare.

"What's wrong with you?" he questioned, "it is no wonder Rogue doesn't want to open up to anyone here," he said, slamming his locker shut. He left a dumbfounded Jean by his locker. He was furious with almost every other team member on the X-Men at this point; at least the students. Storm and Wolverine seemed to actually think she had a chance with the outside world. He bumped into Kitty, making her drop her things.

"Hey!" she said, and he slowed down.

"Sorry Kitty," he apologized. She looked at him and saw how mad he was. "I…" he ran a hand through his hair.

"What's got you so mad?" she questioned, as she stood back up. Kurt bit his lip, not sure how Kitty would react to his worries about the missing X-Teen. He didn't want another reaction like Jean's. He took a deep breath, and looked at her. Despite how Kitty acted, she was one of his closer friends that he had.

"Rogue isn't here," he said, "and with how strict the Professor is about us getting good grades and maintain…" she could tell that this was something that he was serious about. As much as the other girl had the rebellious thing going for her, she was definitely a changed girl from when they were on opposing sides.

"What do you think happened then?" she questioned as she started to lead them to the next class. This was a change of direction from where he was originally on intending to go, but he let Kitty lead him towards class. For all he knew he could be overacting, but deep in his gut he knew that something had happened.

"I am not sure, but I think Rogue would have said something to me about it," he said as they headed towards their next class.

"You two have been closer recently," Kitty observed, and then looked around the school. She hadn't seen Lance or any of the other stooges that were their rivals at school that day either. "And I really haven't seen Blob or Lance anywhere either," she confided to her friend, "do you think they would grab her?" she questioned. He shrugged his shoulders; there really was only one way to find out; and that was to ask Professor Xavier. "Kurt…where are you going?" she questioned. He ran to the bathroom, and went to an empty stall. He was worried if he didn't say something that Rogue might be seriously hurt. He focused on finding Professor Xavier, and suddenly the scent of brimstone surrounded him and he disappeared in screen of smoke. He appeared in front of his new home; and found himself careening into Ororo Munro.

"Kurt what are you doing here?" she questioned. If there was one older X-Men to run into if you were ditching it was the resident weather witch. There was no accusatory tone in her voice, just curiosity. The only time he had ever really seen her mad is when Evan was in trouble.

"I…I really need to see the Professor," he said. She put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Is it your projector?" she questioned. She was half inclined to set a lightning bolt to the small watch. She hated having to hide what they were to the world.

"I think Rogue is in trouble," he said honestly. "And…I did not want to wait to say something about it," as much as Ororo wanted to just waive his worries away she knew that him seeing the professor would be the only way to calm his nerves.

"Alright, he is in his library," she said to him. "Come on," she gently started to lead him inside, and Kurt felt a wave of relief.

**Copy of The Xavier Institute**

Rogue found herself walking the somewhat familiar halls, and felt a chill. Was she dreaming? Was this just all in her mind? She had no idea what to think or what to do. It was obvious to her that wherever she was that it was most likely that telepaths wouldn't be able to find her. "Well I got to give you credit," a voice appeared out of nowhere. She turned around and let out a kick. The guy she was attempting to kick easily dodged out of the way. He looked like a much older and red version of Nightcrawler.

"Who are you and what do you want with me?" she questioned, feeling fear creeping into her bones. He smiled wickedly at her, and slowly approached her. She ripped off one of her gloves, and was prepared to use her deathly touch if she needed to.

"Deathly touch?" he questioned with a chuckle. "That's a fun way to describe your power," great a telepath. "Much more than that dear," he growled. "Now…for who I am…and why you are here…it will all come in time,"

"You are one of those types?" she questioned. "And you seriously had to send the Blob at me? Why couldn't you come get me yourself?"

"Well I don't want Mystique catching onto my plan too quickly,"

"I don't want to deal with Mystique," she snapped at him. "Whatever your information may be is definitely old," he shook his head, and laughed.

"You aren't getting the bigger picture," he said, "if Azazel wants," referring to himself in the third person, "gets,"

_On that note you guys, I am going to close the chapter; I know its small and I am sorry. Just trying to gage the interest in the story still. Anyways, hope you all enjoyed _


	4. Chapter 4

It seemed like forever since Azazel said something to Rogue. He wouldn't let her get close enough to touch, and she knew she was out of luck with a telepath. "What makes you think that Mystique is going to come out if I am gone?" she questioned. "You are more likely to get the X-Men over here," she said, folding her arms over her chest.

"Believe me…" Azazel said, "it will work in my benefit," he took a look around and saw how comfortable Rogue was. "I thought you thinking you were in the Xavier Institute would calm your nerves…maybe…" suddenly the scenery changed around, and she found herself at her old school when she wasn't a social pariah. She was wearing more seductive, skin baring clothing. She found herself freaked out momentarily. "I think I could help you with your powers," he observed, "but I need your help first," Rogue warily raised an eyebrow at him.

"Seriously?" she questioned. "You get the Blob to kidnap me, and you want my help?" she shook her head and walked the general direction where she first woke up. In a puff of smoke Azazel appeared in front of her. She grabbed a hold of his face, and expected her powers to activate immediately, but nothing happened. Before she knew it she was back in her normal clothes, and found herself in a place she no longer recognized. He threw her hard, and she found herself surrounded by the Brotherhood of Mutants.

"What are y'all doing here?" she questioned, rubbing her head. The door closed and she saw Blob with a blank stare on his face. The only one of the Brotherhood that seemed to want to answer her was Lance.

"I am not sure what is going on," he admitted. "All we know is that we were tasked to grab you, but since none of us really wanted to go with it…."

"He wasn't very clear," Pietro cut in. "And after Blob and Toad tried to escape, he put some mental pow wow on them. And after their 'brilliant attempt at escaping" our powers seem to be not functioning correctly,"

"Great," she grumbled, "just great," she let out a sigh. Lance bent down to help her, she shrugged him off. "Look, just because you got a thing for Kitty doesn't mean you have to kiss my ass to get her to like you more," she snapped, standing up. He just backed up, and she started to pace around the room.

**Xavier's Institute for Learning**

Kurt let out a nervous sigh as Ororo led him towards the Professor Xavier. He knew that the professor had a strict policy of making sure that everyone stayed in school and maintained good grades. He hoped that he wouldn't be too upset with him. "Its ok Kurt, just go talk with him," she gently urged him, and led him to Professor X's office.

"Professor…" he was expecting him to be angry, but was met with a sympathetic face.

"What is bothering you Kurt?" he questioned, turning his wheel chair around.

"I know that it seems ridiculous, but I think something has happened with Rogue…and its not just her," Professor was about to politely wave his concerns away, but as soon as he heard other people were missing, he decided to listen in. "None one else from the Brotherhood was there either…can you please just check?" Professor Xavier began just a general sweep for Rogue first. He was thinking that she wasn't so far off, but when he reached out with his mind, he found he was not able to find her. He frowned deeply, and looked towards them.

"Kurt…it seems like you have reason to be worried," he said. "I am going to go to Cerebro,"

Back at the school Principal Raven Darkholme was pacing around; she didn't much care about what happened with the Brotherhood of Mutants, but there purpose at the school was to gather more forces. They weren't there; she knew that her identity was exposed to the X-Men so she was half inclined to call the resident psychic Jean Grey into her office. She needed to know what the hell was going on; she walked over towards her desk and found out what class Jean was in. She made sure that the receptionist up front called her in, and in a few minutes later she arrived.

"Yes Principal Darklhome?" she questioned; trying to be polite.

"Alright, I need you to find my students," she cut straight to the point.

"What do you mean?" she questioned; she really didn't approve using her powers unless someone was threatened.

"I am cutting to the chase," she said, "You are going to use your powers," Jean could feel the irrational rage radiating from her principal. She shook her head, and let out a sigh. She slowly began to reach out with her mind, first she focused on Lance, but she couldn't find him. She sensed for Freddy, and couldn't find him either; for that matter the rest of the students. Even though her telepathy was not any where near as advanced as Professor Xavier's; she could at least feel if they were there. "Well?" she demanded.

"I can't find anyone," she let out a sigh, and saw an enraged mutant in front of her.

"What do you mean?" she thundered. Jean instinctively put out a telekinetic bubble around herself.

"I can't sense them anywhere…all I got," she admitted, "was feeling like someone has been blocking me out," she said, "whoever it was…it was a dark presence," Mystique let out a growl; she had a feeling she knew who had her students. She remembered that Kurt had been worried about Rogue. On a whim she started to sense for Rogue; she let out a sigh. "No sign of Rogue either," Mystique's fear was true; Azazel was back. But why start taking her students now…unless he wants something.

"What about Kurt Wagner?" she questioned getting a little irritated. Jean reached out with her mind once again, and found that Kurt was back at the Institute.

"He is at the Xavier Institute," she said.

"Good he is safe," she said. "I am getting you out of class, and you and the rest of the X-Men are going to help me," she snarled, and she stalked over to the phone and dialed the Xavier Insitute.

_I know this is kinda short, but I am testing the waters to see how y'all like it. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it. _


End file.
